


Down to the Puritan marrow of my bones, there's something in this richness that I hate.

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Down to the Puritan marrow of my bones, there's something in this richness that I hate.

“Have a seat, Severus,” he said, his blue eyes serious. “How may I help you?”  


_Help me? Help me? Can you wash away my sins? Can you make me clean and whole again?  
_

“I… I have made a mistake, sir,” I said.  


“Have you?”  


“I thought he would help me,” I muttered. “That I would be wealthy and respected. That I would have everything I had ever wished for. But I was wrong.”  


He said nothing, but he nudged a candy dish towards me.  


“And now, when I see him and his boasting, I feel ill. I know what his power is based on. I know the faces of his victims, even the ones who came to him willingly.”  


“I will help you,” he said, again offering me a chocolate. “But I will need you to help me in return.”  


* * *


End file.
